No Second Chances
by TLY
Summary: Sequel to "Against All Odds". He had done it again; hurt the people that he cared the most about in order to protect himself from that same pain. Chapter 5 has a rating of M. A/N: Can I suggest maybe you don't read this? It's badly written.
1. The Rumour

**Twilight – No Second Chances**

**Author: L**

**Chapter 1 – The Rumour**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I deliberated over this for several months before I finally decided to write a sequel for "Against All Odds". I apologise sincerely if the first chapter does not live up to the expectations set by the previous story.

* * *

Over half a year ago, the vampires and werewolves in Forks were sworn enemies; now, they were almost like family. It became natural and not the slightest bit unusual to see members of the Quileute pack wandering in and out of the Cullens' house. Jacob was always there, always playing with Renesmee. Today he was joined by Quil, Embry, Rachel and Paul. Being in the company of vampires who have the abilities to read minds and detect feelings meant that their tense behaviour had not gone unnoticed. In fact, the only people who were oblivious to this were Jacob and Renesmee.

They heard multiple footsteps approaching the house and they all looked up in time to see Sam and Emily walk through the front door. Knocking was an action that the pack had grown to ignore as their friendships strengthened but the Cullens didn't seem to mind. Tight smiles drew across the couple's faces and they murmured a polite yet brief greeting to everyone. Emily glanced towards Rachel who hastily got up with a worried expression. Shooting a quick look around the room, Sam's gaze landed on Edward who nodded in response to something that the former had asked.

Rachel walked into the Cullens' kitchen followed by Sam and Emily. She stole a quick glance at Jacob as a mixture of relief and concern radiated from her. Relief that her brother's imprint had managed to keep him preoccupied; concern as she turned away from him to face Emily. "Is it true? Is the rumour true?" she questioned in a panicked tone, trying to keep her voice down at the same time. To be honest, Rachel didn't understand the need for any secrets because she was fairly certain that even if she mimed the words, it wouldn't escape any of the pack and the vampires' super-hearing.

"What's going on?" Paul whispered, joining the three of them and wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist. Silence hung awkwardly in the air and Sam nodded in Jacob's direction as Paul stared at him with a confused expression. "Wait, it's true?" He didn't require an answer. The looks they exchanged made it clear that there was no miscommunication. Nevertheless, Paul still needed to hear it in order to really believe it so he opened his mouth to repeat the question but Quil and Embry interrupted him as they, too, moved from the living room into the kitchen wearing enquiring looks.

He was evidently becoming frustrated by the lack of the progress they were making with the news so Sam muttered with a hint of irritation, "Yes, it's true." A few seconds later, Edward had ushered Bella and Alice into the kitchen per Sam's request. Edward had quietly asked Emmett and Jasper to ensure that Jacob remained distracted with Renesmee. "Okay, I really don't want to repeat anything more than once because we don't have much time. We've just talked to Sue and she confirmed that Seth and Leah are returning today." Grimacing, he added, "At three o'clock."

As he stopped, Emily instantly picked up the story. "Sue and Charlie are becoming quite serious now and she wanted Seth and Leah to have a family dinner with them tonight." Hearing that her father was happy put an ecstatic smile on Bella's face but it was overpowered by the shock of Seth and Leah's return. Their names had rarely been mentioned although they all longed to hear from them. Emily continued speaking, snapping Bella out of her thoughts. "The problem is that Sue doesn't have a clue what happened with..." She paused, clearing her throat with unease. "She's also becoming increasingly suspicious about the real reason behind Seth and Leah's two-week-turned-three-month vacation; especially since they told her about in a voicemail message."

"Are you planning on telling Jacob?" Edward murmured in a low voice. Hesitant voices filled his mind and he nodded once to show his understanding. Edward turned abruptly to fix his gaze on the clock and then subsequently faced them again. The movement was so fast that Emily and Rachel – the only humans in the kitchen – had completely missed it. "Sam, you said that they will be arriving at three o'clock which means that in approximately ten minutes, they will be back in La Push. Do you really think that it is a good idea not to tell Jacob?"

"I'm not saying it's the best option," whispered Rachel in a defeated tone. "Okay, you guys know I think that Nessie is the most adorable little girl ever and I absolutely love her to bits but this imprint has completely messed up his mind. He can't seem to be honest to himself about his feelings. One second, he was totally distraught and the next, it was like it never happened. I don't want him to be reminded of it because it will just hurt him again and he doesn't deserve the heartbreak."

For the past ninety days, Jacob had spent almost every waking second with Renesmee and the Cullens. Edward and Jasper had both become attuned to his thoughts and feelings in this time. "On the outside, Jacob may appear to have forgotten about Leah but he runs over that moment – that specific moment when they kissed and he made the mistake of pulling away – all the time. He may seem happy and carefree with Nessie but the guilt and longing that Jacob desperately tries to hide hasn't gone undetected by Jasper. He misses Leah."

It was quiet now except for Jacob, Emmett and Jasper's voices as they played with Renesmee. Rachel replayed Edward's revelation of Jacob's pain a few times and eventually murmured, "You're right; he needs to know. I'll tell him now." She had barely entered the living room when a loud knocking sound rang through the air. Every pair of eyes locked on the front door; even Jacob broke out of the trance that he had always seemed to be in. Only Edward knew for certain who was at the door but Bella, like everyone else, was slowly piecing it together. As the familiar smell drifted in through the open window, they carefully avoided eye contact with Jacob.

Alice was the closest to the door so she rushed to open it and, never missing a beat, she threw her arms around the person who was nearest to it. Even though she was constantly 'blinded' by the presence of the pack, in that moment, Alice didn't need a vision to know it was them. Smiling as she released Seth from the hug, she pulled Leah into one as well and to her surprise, she felt her return it. The Clearwater siblings stepped into the house to find themselves surrounded by more people than they had expected to encounter but they were thrilled to see everyone again. It took several minutes before Jacob was able to divert his attention away from Renesmee and look up.

His breath caught in his throat and, forgetting that Renesmee was in his lap, Jacob stood up clumsily. Emmett swore loudly as his arms reached out instinctively to catch her. Jacob didn't see Bella shoot him a dirty look and he didn't see Edward wince at the barely coherent insults she was muttering under her breath. He didn't notice Seth watching him murderously, obviously not ready to forgive and forget, as Jacob's legs unconsciously led him towards them. However, he did see the flash of pain, of hurt, of sadness in Leah's eyes. He didn't miss the small smile that was lighting up her face. Was she happy to see him? Did she miss him as much as he had missed her? Jacob took another step forward but Seth's voice cut dangerously through the air.

"Jake, back off! She's imprinted."


	2. The Mask

**Twilight – No Second Chances**

**Author: L**

**Chapter 2 – The Mask**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I really want to thank everyone for their reviews. I honestly did not expect such a positive reaction. I know "Against All Odds" was filled with a lot of angst but this story will have some happy and sweet moments in future chapters.

* * *

Leah glared irritably at her brother. She had planned to inform them of this news _later_. This was not how she wanted them to find out. Her gaze lingered on the astonished expressions of her friends for no longer than two seconds before moving on but she found it travelling back to that same person each time. The bitter mask that had not been associated with Jacob Black for so long had now returned. He turned to Emmett and pulled Renesmee gently back into his arms, Leah wore a strained smile. She started to get pulled into hugs again but she didn't have the energy to reciprocate.

"He's great," Seth said in a bright voice, trying to hide the fact that his sister was not paying any attention to the questions she was being asked. "His name is Alex and he has sandy-blonde hair. He's tall and athletic as well. Leah could not have imprinted on a better guy. And the best thing about Alex is that I know I don't have to worry about Leah getting hurt when she's with him." The last part was obviously aimed at Jacob but the latter had allowed the power of the imprint to blind him again. Seth was about to continue his description but stopped when he saw his sister's pleading look.

Mouthing an "I'm okay" to Seth, Leah tried her best to tear her gaze away from Jacob but it was impossible. He had his back to them and he was now cradling Renesmee to his chest. She wanted to speak to him, to know that they were at least friends but she knew Seth held a lot of resentment for Jacob. Whenever she was with Alex, Seth was totally relaxed but just hearing the name "Jacob" was enough for him to unleash a snarl. Having gone out of his way to keep her happy and take her mind off of Jacob, Leah felt lucky to have him as a brother. He had left his entire life behind for her without even hesitating. She didn't want to be the cause of another fight between the two of them.

"Where did the two of you go?" Alice asked as her eyes sparkled with intrigue. "Did you stay in America? Did you stay on the continent? Did you go to Europe?" With each question, her voice rose higher in excitement until a wave of calm that Jasper had sent out washed over her, prompting laughter from everyone – everyone but Jacob who was still isolating himself in the living room. When Leah ripped her focus from him, she realised that she had missed the last part of the conversation.

When she didn't respond, Seth jumped in with his reply. "We ended up in Canada; Vancouver, to be exact. We settled in really well during the first week and by the second month, it felt like we were living there rather than having a vacation." Pausing, Seth thought happily about the events that had taken place after they had left. He wore a lopsided grin and added, "Well, after we got mom's phone call a few days ago, we decided that it was time to come back. We knew how much you were missing us." Laughter hung in the air as the Quileute boys hoisted Seth onto their shoulders.

She'd seen it. Emily had noticed Leah staring at Jacob, studying the way his arms grew tense at times; almost as if he could tell when she was looking at him. Leaving Sam's side, she took Leah's hand and gently tugged her into the Cullens' hallway. Shifting uncomfortably, Leah waited for Emily to finish examining her expression. "Did the imprint leave some room in your heart for Jacob?" Leah chose not to reply mainly because she didn't know how to. "Leah, I think you should speak to Jacob. I know he has Nessie but you saw the way he reacted to your return. He's missed you."

"Thanks, Emily," Leah murmured as she hugged her cousin. Taking a few deep breaths, she strode casually into the living room. "Hey!" If she had been too loud, they would all have turned in her direction which would make things even more uncomfortable than they already were. Finally, after much deliberation, he turned around to face her with his eyebrows drawn together, creating a shadow over his eyes. "Wow, look how tall Nessie is now. She's growing up really fast." He raised one of his thick eyebrows at her suspiciously and Leah knew she had laid it on too thick.

"Imprinting really does change you," he murmured in his husky voice, laughing with a bitter sarcastic edge. Cautiously placing Renesmee on the couch, Jacob straightened up with a hard expression. "Who would have thought it? Leah Clearwater has actually imprinted. On a guy called Alex. Alex. It's such a normal name. Did you tell him about the imprint? Does he know you're a furry animal?" Narrowing her eyes at him, Leah couldn't hold his gaze for more than a few seconds before dropping it to the floor guiltily. Realisation dawned on Jacob and he couldn't stop the sneer in his tone as he practically shouted, "I wonder how he will feel when he finds out his girlfriend is a wolf."

Flushed with anger and embarrassment, Leah muttered through her gritted teeth, "I'm not going to hide it from him, Jake. I will tell him the truth. What about you? When Nessie grows up, are you going to tell her bedtime stories about your love for her mother? Or are you going to discuss all the times you wanted to kill her father and his family?" Convulsions ripped through her arms for the first time in three months. She fought to control it but the satisfaction on Jacob's face sent a ripple coursing through her body. Sam had already stepped into the room while Seth scooped up Renesmee in his arms and passed her to Bella who gave him an appreciative smile.

"There she is: the same old Leah. The same Leah who still thinks she's better than everyone else but she's not. The same Leah who's still _infertile_; don't forget to pass that important piece of information on to your precious Alex. It'd be a huge bummer for the guy to find out that his girlfriend is a dog on the same day he realises that thanks to you, he's never going to have a family." It had left a scarring wound on Leah's heart and Jacob wished he could wipe those tears away. He had done it again; hurt the people that he cared the most about in order to protect himself from that same pain.

Jacob didn't back down although he didn't continue either as he watched Emily wrap an arm around Leah's shoulder. She glowered furiously at him while Bella wore a thunderous glare look but it was nothing compared to the vicious snarls that Edward and Jasper was trying to help Seth compress. He wanted to apologise but he just couldn't. Spinning away from Emily's grasp, she mumbled, "I haven't been home yet so I should probably go there now. It's been good seeing you guys again." Emily had no choice but to stay there while Seth, Quil and Embry phased and hurried after Leah.

A single solitary tear slid down Jacob's cheek but he hastily wiped it away. She wasn't his to cry over. She never was.


	3. The Goodnight

**Twilight – No Second Chances**

**Author: L**

**Chapter 3 – The Goodnight**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

After the disastrous reunion with Leah, Jacob had tried to brush it off and forget about it. He played with Renesmee as usual but he could feel Edward searching through his mind. Jacob knew that Bella had asked Edward to because she was worried about him, but he was having a hard time burying his emotions without needing an audience as well. As soon as Renesmee had gone to sleep, Jacob was relieved to have an excuse to leave the Cullens' house. He knew it wasn't obligatory for him to be with Renesmee all the time but he felt as if he couldn't leave her on her own without a real reason.

The waves crashed against the shore, running away from the horizon. His bare feet dug into the sand while the moonlight illuminated First Beach. Throwing himself against the driftwood tree that Bella and him had claimed for their own over a year ago, Jacob opened the gates, letting the previously restricted thoughts shroud his mind. Leah's tearstained face was painted firmly behind his eyelids and his heart attacked his chest in an attempt to chastise him for his actions.

Three months ago, he had used her infertility to insult her and he stupidly did it again today. Ever since she left with Seth, Jacob had done nothing but think about her. There were so many scenarios that had run through his mind but none of them involved her imprinting. She had found her soul mate. Maybe it didn't mean anything. Renesmee was his imprint yet he was still able to love someone else; it could be the same with Leah. Clenching his hands into fists, he growled threateningly at the image he had created in his mind of Leah and Alex. Jacob should have been the one next to her.

Jacob's eyes snapped open while he took several deep calming breaths until his arms no longer shook. Scanning the beach, he noticed a lone figure staring out at the ocean. Leah. Hastily jumping to his feet, he hurried over to her, slowing to a stop when he was close enough. She turned to face him with a look of surprise but deep down, Leah had been hoping that she would see him again. Their eyes locked, neither of them moving while small embarrassed smiles appeared simultaneously at their lips as they bathed in the awkward atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, Leah," Jacob murmured in a soft voice. Compared to Edward, he was not as eloquent with his words but there was a lot of feeling behind that apology. When he realised that she was hesitant to trust him, Jacob launched into an explanation. "I missed you so much, Leah. The way we left things... It killed me. I just didn't see it coming and it caught me off-guard. I didn't mean what I said. I could never think those things about you and actually believe them."

Trying to hide the doubt laced with anger and hurt that she felt, Leah was taken in at once by his pleading eyes. "I forgive you, Jake." He could hear the sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry for what I said about Nessie too." Turning her gaze towards the moon, she thought back to earlier that day. Each word that he had spoken was a stab at her heart and she knew that when Alex finds out, he would be completely crushed which, in turn, would leave Leah broken-hearted for the third time in her life. Sinking onto the sand, Leah nervously stole a glance at Jacob's anxious expression. "So," Leah began, hoping to fill the silence. "What have you been up to since... we last saw each other?"

Jacob shifted uneasily and his eyes flickered between Leah and the spot on her left. Although she was surprised to find him asking permission to sit next to her, Leah instantly nodded. He stretched his long muscular legs out and lay on his back. Focussing on the stars and the moon, he replied, "I've just been with Nessie most of the time. She's growing up so fast; I don't want to miss a second of it." He paused, watching Leah so intently that she started to blush uncharacteristically. "And I've also been thinking about you," he added in a rushed voice. When she didn't respond, he quickly changed the subject, oblivious to the twinkle he had put in her eyes. "How did you meet Alex?"

Leah had noticed the strain in his voice and wondered if it was a good idea to discuss it. Above the sound of the waves, Jacob's breathing grew heavier and louder. Leah recognised it as the technique he used to remain calm. Instead of a detailed explanation, she thought it would be best to give him a summarised version. It had been an exhausting day and she didn't have the strength for another argument. "Seth and I went into a coffee shop in Vancouver one morning. We were looking for an empty table and I bumped into Alex. When I looked into his eyes, I knew straight away that I had imprinted." Jacob nodded absently as the words developed into images in his mind.

Worried that Jacob would be curious about the lack of romance that she had put into the story, Leah leapt to her feet straight away; an action that Jacob mirrored automatically. "Um, I think I should head home now. I only snuck out of the house to avoid having to do the washing up," smiled Leah. She turned to walk away but her legs refused to cooperate. The moonlight made it easier for her to see his face and her heart thumped once at his grin.

"Can I walk you home?" Jacob asked in a quiet voice. He was desperate to spend more time with her, and he really wanted to make up for what had happened before. Indecision washed over her and Jacob felt his stomach drop. Preparing himself for the rejection, he dug his hands into the pockets of his shorts and diverted his attention. Startled by her light yet electrifying touch, he held her gaze and she smiled somewhat shyly at him.

They left First Beach and strode along the streets of La Push in silence. Jacob was trying to make his strides smaller which was a challenge for his long legs but Leah seemed content with his reduced speed. It took them a lot longer to get to the Clearwaters' house than usual but it still wasn't long enough. Neither of them spoke, focussing on their footsteps instead, although they both had things that they wanted to say – to confess – to each other.

Leah couldn't take her eyes off of his face as she admired the youthful grin that he used to charm her with when they were younger. Their bodies lingered close to each other with strays of light breaking out from the trees, highlighting their presence. She knew that if her mom or Seth were to open the door or glance out of the window at that moment, it wouldn't look good for her. "Jake," she whispered. "It was really nice talking to you and seeing you again. Thanks for keeping me company and for walking me home but I... I think I should go inside now. Good–"

Before she could finish the word, he had pulled her close to his body with his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. "Don't go; not yet," he murmured. Jacob's face was so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. The temptation was too much. Never taking her eyes off of him, her head started to move forward, waiting and hoping that he would close the space between them. Jacob smiled and Leah could feel his lips on hers. It sent a shiver down her spine and her knees started to go weak as she longed for him to do more, to take it further.

Memories of the previous kiss they had shared, his last-ditch attempt to get her to stay, came flooding back to her. That kiss was filled with desperation but this was one was sweet. His lips gently massaged hers and Leah's body relaxed into his arms, throwing her own around his neck. It was perfect. Sam's kisses held no competition for Jacob's, and neither did Alex's. Suddenly, she ripped away from him, breathing heavily and frantically panicking at the same time.

"Jake, I can't do this. I have a boyfriend. I have Alex a-and... he... he's arriving tomorrow. He's coming to La Push... _tomorrow_." All the words rushed out of her mouth as she started to ascend to a new level of hysteria. Jacob reached out to grab her arm, trying to calm her down, but she instantly jerked it away. "I'm sorry, Jake. We shouldn't have done that. I have to go," she hastily told him before running up the porch steps and opening her front door.

For a few minutes, Jacob stood there staring at the house. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he touched them gently, still tasting the sweetness of her lips on them. A huge smile rushed across his face and he walked away knowing that it wasn't over. He still had a chance.


	4. The Imprint

**Twilight – No Second Chances**

**Author: L**

**Chapter 4 – The Imprint**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

The daylight broke through his small window and hit him full in the face. Opening his eyes blearily, Jacob smiled to himself as the previous night's events ran through his mind. For a second, he wondered if he had dreamed the kiss but when he thought back clearly over what had happened, he knew for definite that it had been real. Jumping out of his bed, he quickly rushed out of his room and headed towards the door, ignoring Billy and Rachel's questioning looks.

He needed to speak to her. He had to know if she still felt the same way about him. Entering the forest, he phased immediately and took a well-known shortcut to her house. As the house started to come into view, he phased back into a human and walked briskly towards the porch. At that moment, Leah opened the door, freezing in shock when she saw him. She swiftly closed the door behind her and ran down the porch steps.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" asked Leah in panic. Glancing back towards her house and the area around them, she gave him an anxious look and murmured quietly, "Alex is going to be here soon. I don't think it's a good idea for you to meet him; at least, not now. It's just going to be really awkward and I don't want you being mean to him either." She placed one hand on his chest and the other on his arm, pushing him gently back in the direction of the forest. "Jake, please go."

Although he allowed her to move him into the shadows, he refused to budge when they were a safe distance away. "Leah," he protested. "I just want to talk to you." Leah stopped struggling against his adamant body and watched him with a worried expression. It really wasn't the best time for him to be there. "And if that Alex guy shows up, I promise I won't kill him," he added lightly. When she gave a reluctant nod, he breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into the cover of the trees.

"I wanted to talk about what happened last night," he began but at the mention of that, Leah immediately turned to leave. She couldn't deal with this right now. Jacob grabbed her arm gently but it was enough to stop her. "Please, Leah. I haven't stopped thinking about this all night. I just want you to tell me the truth. I know you still like me because if you didn't, you wouldn't have kissed me." When she opened her mouth to counter his speech, Jacob quickly intercepted, knowing what she was going to say. "I mean, you wouldn't have kissed me _back_."

Slumping against a tree, Leah looked at him sadly. "Why do you always do this to me, Jake? I gave you a second chance and you blew it. I've moved on. I've _imprinted_ on a really great guy, and yet you've managed to make me fall for you again. I'll be honest; I was thinking about that kiss all night. I couldn't get it, and I couldn't get _you_, out of my mind but I can't do this anymore. I've had enough, Jake. I can't give you all these second chances only for you to hurt me once again. You've hurt me so many times in the past, and you hurt me yesterday when you made that comment about..." She trailed off, not wanting to repeat those words that had left her sobbing into her pillow.

"I don't understand," Jacob murmured. "I thought you'd forgiven me."

"No, Jake; _I_'m the one who doesn't understand. I really tried to forget what you said. I told myself that you didn't mean it, that you were just upset." Tears started to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over as she held her head in her hands. "I don't understand how one second you can be the sweetest guy in the world, the only guy that I want to be with, and then the next, you're a complete jerk who takes all my insecurities and voices them to everyone." Her voice broke and the tears flooded down her face. She felt Jacob pull her close to him but she didn't fight it.

Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he whispered into her hair, "Because I love you, Leah. It broke my heart knowing that there was someone else in yours. I didn't know what to do. You've found a guy that has never hurt you before. You've found someone who is probably a hundred times better than I am, and I just closed myself off so I wouldn't have to feel the same pain I felt when you left. Even though I regretted it straight away, I knew that remorse wouldn't make up for what I had said to hurt you." He took a few steps back so he could see her face. Brushing his thumb across her cheeks, wiping the tears away, he said in a soft voice, "I need to know how you feel."

Before she could reply, they heard the sound of a car getting closer and Leah quickly broke away from him, removing the remaining tears on her face. A cab started to come into view and they both knew who was sat in the backseat straight away. Sniffling furiously, Leah shot Jacob an apologetic look and started to walk back to the front of the house but she stopped after a few feet. "Wait here," she mumbled but she had made sure that it was loud enough for him to hear.

Jacob watched as Sue and Seth came out of the house and stood next to Leah. Sue could barely contain her excitement as the cab pulled up onto the side of the road. The door opened and Jacob felt his hands clenching the tree in jealousy as Alex stepped out of it, with eyes for Leah only. Slamming the door shut, he went up to Leah and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek as he pulled away. Jacob could see that she felt uncomfortable, but he didn't know if it was because she knew that he was watching them, or if it was due to their kiss last night. While Sue spoke enthusiastically to Alex, Seth followed Leah's gaze, catching sight of Jacob in the trees before he could hide. To his surprise, Seth just remained nonchalant and smiled at his sister reassuringly.

Alex was every guy's worst nightmare. He was built, even compared to the pack, but he was also gentle with Leah, holding her close to his side and frequently turning to shoot her a charming smile. Jacob wondered if this was the reason why Leah had wanted him to stay. Did she want him to see how much she liked Alex? Did she want him to accept that she had found someone else? Or did she just want him to know how much it had hurt her when she had to see him with Renesmee? His head was hurting from all the questions so he silenced them and focussed on the conversation.

"Mom, can you show Alex around La Push today?" Leah asked in a nervous voice. "I'm still really tired from the journey yesterday so I thought I would stay home and catch up on some sleep." She desperately tried to resist the temptation to look in Jacob's direction. The guilt was evident on her face yet only Seth and Jacob could identify it. Sue was over-the-moon that her daughter had finally moved on and Alex was thrilled to meet his girlfriend's family.

Smiling happily, Sue replied, "Of course I don't mind. Don't worry about Alex. Seth and I will introduce him to everybody. Make sure you get enough sleep, Leah. You look exhausted."

With a voice full of genuine concern, Alex asked Leah, "Are you sure you're not ill? Do you want me to stay with you? I can meet your friends later, if you want. I don't mind." Leah shook her head and assured him that she was just tired. Alex took Leah into his arms with a bright smile while Sue and Seth moved away to give them some privacy. "I've missed you so much. I know it's only been a day but I couldn't stand not being able to see your smile." He leant in and they shared a tender kiss which sent a surge of rage through Jacob's blood. "I'll see you tonight."

Leah watched him talk cheerfully with her mother and felt tears sliding down her face. When she turned around, she saw Jacob heading towards her. "I'm a horrible person. I'm a horrible, horrible person," she cried through her muffled sobs as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm doing this to him. I... Alex... He..."

Gently taking her hand, Jacob led her back into the house. He closed the door behind them and sat her down on the stairs. "Hey," he said softly. "You are _not_ a horrible person. Leah, you have to be true to yourself. I'll admit that from where I was standing, he seems like a good guy but I'm not going to let you go without a fight... unless you tell me right now that you don't want me. If Alex is the one you want to be with then I'll walk away," he told her. "And I won't ever bother you again."

She didn't know if Jacob was bluffing or if he was being sincere but she wasn't willing to take that gamble. Although her vision was blurred, she knew exactly where his lips were and she met them with ease. The kiss grew more passionate and Leah managed to murmur, "My room" in between breaths of air. Jacob pulled away and stared at her with uncertainty but she nodded to show that she was serious. He stood up and crashed his lips against hers while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt his way up the stairs, never breaking the kiss and finally reached her bedroom. Upon entering it, they immediately slammed the door shut and made their way over to her bed.


	5. The Escape

**Twilight – No Second Chances**

**Author: L**

**Chapter 5 – The Escape**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** The rating for this chapter is "M". I'm not good at writing intimate scenes and this is the first time I've actually attempted it so I hope it doesn't ruin the chapter. I've already written the next two chapters; the seventh chapter kind of justifies Leah's actions so I hope she won't be judged too much for what has happened so far.

* * *

As he hovered over her body, Jacob watched her expression, searching for any unease. "Leah," he murmured. "Are you sure?" He had never done _it_ before and he wasn't sure if she had but he didn't want to continue if she wasn't ready. Jacob was determined to stop being a jerk. It was time for him to show Leah that all her previous heartbreak hadn't been for nothing. He never wanted to hurt her again which meant that he was going to be considerate of her feelings during every situation.

Biting her lip nervously, Leah whispered, "I love you, Jake. I want this more than anything. I just..." She paused, wondering how she was going to explain it. "I just need to know that this is for real because I'm giving what's left of my heart to you now. If you hurt me again, I don't think it will be something that I can recover from." Leah didn't like showing her vulnerable side to anyone but she needed to make sure that he loved her as much as she loved him. She couldn't take any more pain.

"I love you, Leah," Jacob replied, lowering his head and kissing her again. Within seconds he was tracing kisses down her neck and moving his hands towards the bottom of her shirt, gently pulling it over her head. His lips made their way tenderly down her chest, reaching her torso before stopping teasingly above her waist. Unzipping her jeans, Jacob continued to kiss her skin softly. He undid the button and moved his head back up to face hers while she kicked the jeans off.

Running his hand against the inside of her thigh, Jacob felt her shiver under his touch. Slowly unclasping her bra, he stared into her anxious eyes and wondered if he should stop but Leah reached down to her side and loosened the piece of lace that was holding her thong together. Smiling reassuringly, Jacob took off his shorts and resumed kissing her in an attempt to take her mind off of things. Leah could feel it brushing against her body and hesitantly opened her legs. She had read about it in magazines when she was dating Sam but to this day, she was still a virgin; until now.

She let out a soft whimper but as he gently moved up and down inside her, it turned to moans of pleasure. This was encouraging to Jacob who acted with more force, kissing her all over as her hands grasped the back of his neck for support from the lack of control she had over her body. Swinging her legs around his waist, Leah felt her body explode with ecstasy. "Jake," she breathed and she looked at him with desperation in her eyes. He obliged to her unspoken request and proceeded to satisfy her further.

* * *

Dressed in nothing but her robe, Leah stood in front of her bedroom mirror and sighed. It had been the best moment of her life but she couldn't help feeling guilty. She had a boyfriend and he was the best boyfriend that Leah could have wished for. If she had met him long before she fell for Sam or Jacob then he could have saved her from a lot of heartache, but she hadn't. She was in love with Jacob although she did care very deeply about Alex. In the reflection, Leah could see her eyes welling up.

At the sound of footsteps, she quickly wiped them away, putting on a brave smile while Jacob's arms snaked around her waist. They watched each other in the mirror for a few minutes. She could see the concern in his eyes but he stayed silent until she eventually turned to face him. "Do you regret it?" asked Jacob, sounding hurt. "Do you wish that it had been Alex instead of me?" There was a lot of fear in his eyes as he waited nervously for her answer.

"No, of course not, Jake," she smiled. Pressing her lips against his, she whispered sadly, "I just feel really guilty. How am I supposed to tell Alex the truth? He's travelled all this way from Vancouver and I really don't want to hurt him. Alex is an amazing guy and he's the one that saved me three months ago but I know I have to be honest with him." Laughing bitterly against his chest, Leah mumbled through her tears, "How much of a hypocrite am I? What I'm doing to Alex right now is so much worse than what happened between you and me yet I was mad at you for so long about it."

Stroking her hair comfortingly, Jacob told her gently, "I think you should wait a day or two before telling him the truth. It will give you more time to prepare." She pulled away from him, wearing a worried expression in her eyes but he just smiled and murmured, "Two days, two weeks, it makes no difference to me. I'll wait. I finally have you in my arms and I'm not going to lose you again." As he leaned in to kiss her, they heard the sound of the front door opening and jumped apart.

Jacob put both hands on Leah's arms, trying to calm her down and ease her panic. "Leah, you have to distract them. I'll jump out of the window, but you need to keep them downstairs and away from the front of the house." Kissing her sweetly, Jacob hastily leaped over the bed, picking her clothes up off of the floor and handing them to her. Even during a moment like this, he couldn't help admiring her beauty. When she finished getting dressed, he glanced out of the window and froze. Sam and Emily were standing on the porch, and they could hear footsteps starting up the stairs.

Rushing out of the door, Leah almost crashed into Seth. "Seth, you have to help me," she pleaded, feeling close to tears. "Jacob's here." Inside the room, Jacob felt confused. He didn't think that telling Seth was the best thing to do. It would just draw attention to Jacob when Seth attempts to kill him for sleeping with his sister. "Can you take Jacob into your room and let him jump out of your window? I'm going to go downstairs and distract Sam and Emily."

She grimaced as Seth glowered at her; he had never been so angry at her before. "Leah, what do you think you're playing at? I knew this was a bad idea. I should never have gone along with this in the first place." Jacob could hear a desperate urgency in his voice as he whispered furiously at his sister, fighting to keep his voice down. "You're not the only who is going to get hurt this time. Alex is a really cool guy and he cares about you a lot. I thought you'd finally moved on. Why do you always go running back into Jacob Black's arms? After everything he's done to you, after everything he's said to hurt you, do you really love him that much?"

Seth watched the tears flowing freely down her face and softened his expression, feeling bad for what he had said. He knew that she had never meant for it to come this but now things had gotten so complicated, no matter what happens now, Leah would still end up hurt. Pulling her into a hug, he murmured, "I'm sorry, Leah. I'll help you. You're my sister and I will always be on your side." Shooting him a grateful look, she whispered an apology and hastily flew down the stairs.

"Come on, Jake," he said in a rushed voice. Jacob quietly left the bedroom and followed Seth into his. Opening the window, which faced the back of the house, Seth checked to make sure that there was no one around before ushering Jacob towards it. When Jacob gave him a questioning look, he muttered in a defeated tone, "I love my sister a lot and for some reason, she loves you; just don't hurt her again." They shared a brief handshake, signalling a truce, and Jacob launched himself out of the window, landing soundlessly on all fours.

"Alex seems like a really great guy," Sam complimented. "We're really happy for you, Leah." Sue had invited Sam and Emily over for dinner, and Sam hoped that now Leah had imprinted, it would no longer be awkward between the three of them. He shared a confused look with Emily as Leah nodded absentmindedly even though she didn't appear to be listening. Instead, Leah seemed transfixed on something behind them but when they turned to follow her gaze, they couldn't see anything at all. He noticed Emily's concerned expression as she watched her cousin carefully.

Trudging down the stairs, Seth joined the three of them on the porch and, in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence, asked conversationally, "Did they tell you about the party that mom is throwing for Alex tomorrow? She's practically invited the whole of La Push!" While Emily chatted away excitedly about the plans that Sue had already made, Seth gave Leah a comforting smile as she struggled to hide the sadness in her eyes.


	6. The Party

**Twilight – No Second Chances**

**Author: L**

**Chapter 6 – The Party**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** This is probably the weakest chapter in the story because I don't think it is realistic enough but I really needed a catalyst. I know some people have started to figure out Leah's secret; I will address this in the eighth and final chapter.

* * *

As Emily walked towards the Clearwaters' house with her hand clasped tightly around Sam's, she let her mind drift back over last night's dinner. She wasn't sure why, but she had kept a close eye on Alex and Leah throughout the meal. Deep down inside her, Emily knew that she was being overprotective but she wanted to make sure that Alex was good enough for her cousin. He definitely exceeded all her expectations with his friendly and relaxed attitude.

Despite Alex's long list of qualities, Emily could see that Leah had been uncomfortable. She frequently dropped her gaze to her plate or her glass of wine each time Sue spoke happily about what a great son-in-law Alex would make. When Leah went through her breakup with Sam, Emily couldn't be there for her. During Leah's full-blown argument with Jacob three months ago, she wasn't able to comfort her because she didn't even know anything about it until the next day.

It was no secret that Emily missed their previous relationship where they were closer than sisters and she knew that for things to go back to the way they had been, it was going to take a lot of time and a lot of work. The sound of the doorbell snapped her out of her thoughts and it took her a second to realise that they were now standing on the Clearwaters' front porch. They could hear footsteps rushing down the stairs and the door swung open to reveal Seth, who quickly masked over his nervous expression with a bright smile but not before Sam and Emily had caught sight of it.

"Hey, come in," he said. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he joked, "You guys really shouldn't have volunteered to help my mom set up for the party. She's gone crazy. Everything has to be perfect and straight. She won't let Alex lift a finger and Charlie hasn't arrived yet which means that I have to do all the work." Shooting a mischievous grin at Sam, he laughed, "Don't worry, I left plenty of tables for you to lift, Sam." He then dodged a friendly slap that Sam had aimed at his head.

Following Seth into the living room, Sam kissed Emily on the cheek and quickly got to work. In the corner of the room, she could see Leah sitting on Alex's lap and stroking his face tenderly. To her surprise, Leah giggled happily as Alex kissed her on the lips. It had been a long time since Emily had heard her laugh, and it was a sharp contrast to the bitterness that usually radiated from her. Not wanting to interrupt their sweet moment, she decided to find Sue and see if there was anything she could do to help. After all, that was the reason why she was there.

"Emily!" she heard Leah's voice call. Turning around, she saw Leah whispering something to Alex before sliding off of his lap and kissing him again. As he passed her, they shared a friendly hug of acknowledgement and Emily walked over to Leah. She could see that Leah was waiting for Alex to leave the room and when he finally did, she turned to Emily with a distraught and confused expression. Swinging her arms around Emily's neck, Leah buried her head in her cousin's shoulder and sobbed, "Emily, there's something that I need to tell you."

* * *

Pushing Billy's wheelchair up the path that lead up to the Clearwaters' porch, Jacob felt his hands start to shake. It was unlike him to be nervous but he finally felt as if things were going right between Leah and him. He didn't want to make any mistakes that could potentially end their relationship for good. Throughout the journey, Jacob and Billy had remained silent except for the odd comment from Billy that Sue would be appreciative of the effort that Jacob had made tonight. He had caught his son rifling through his closet earlier, looking disappointed to find that he only had shorts until he came across a black _Nike_ t-shirt that Alice had bought him for his birthday.

The door to the house was opened and Jacob pushed him up the ramp that Harry had built for Billy when they first became friends. Despite Billy's insistence that he could look after himself, Jacob continued to push him through the house and into the living room where they accidently interrupted a conversation between Seth and Alex. Nodding politely at them, Jacob helped Billy into the Clearwaters' garden and set off to get himself a drink. As he reached the table of refreshments, he poured himself a cup of water and glanced around.

Seth and Alex were still inside the house but to Jacob, it looked more like an argument than a conversation. Eventually, Seth gave a defeated sigh while Alex patted him on the shoulder and walked into the garden with a smile. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Jacob turned and found Emily watching him hesitantly. When she realised that Jacob had noticed her staring, she quickly turned away and continued to chat to Rachel. A panicked thought ran through Jacob's mind as he wondered if she knew what had happened between Leah and him. It didn't make any sense though because if Emily had seen him yesterday then Sam definitely would have as well. Unless... Leah had told her.

Scanning the garden, he spotted Leah talking to Quil and Embry. Jacob started to make his way towards her but one look from Seth stopped him in his tracks. Just then, Alex appeared behind Leah and used both hands to cover her eyes before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. Downing his drink in one go, Jacob averted his gaze and tried to control his jealousy. In all honesty, he didn't understand why he was so surprised to see them like this. Leah did _imprint_ on the guy and Jacob, of all people, knew how much control it had over their lives. He just thought – or maybe _hoped_ – that she would have overpowered it by now.

On the other side of the garden, Seth was watching Leah, Jacob and Alex anxiously. He had been entrusted with so many secrets that he was now struggling to do the right thing for the three of them. However, his idea of doing the right thing would be whatever made his sister happy, but she always seemed to put herself in situations where she would get hurt. When he saw Alex making his way up to the top step of the porch and clearing his throat, Seth saw his opportunity and hastily weaved through the guests until he was stood next to Leah.

"I'm so sorry, Leah. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. I told him that this wasn't a good idea," he protested defensively to his confused sister. Seeing Leah's clueless expression, he opened his mouth to explain but the sound of Alex's voice had stolen her attention.

"I really wanted to thank everyone for making me feel at home during these past two days. I especially would like to thank Sue for throwing me this wonderful party, and if it wasn't for her, I would never have met her beautiful daughter." A chorus of "ahs" ran through the guests, leaving Leah blushing uncontrollably. "I have had the best three months of my life and it is all because of you, Leah." He strode down the stairs and went over to her, taking her hands into his. "I love you so much," he whispered. Leah smiled happily at how sweet he was but her expression immediately turned to one of shock when he suddenly got down on one knee. "I know that this is happening really fast but I also know that what we have is real. Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"


	7. The Kiss

**Twilight – No Second Chances**

**Author: L**

**Chapter 7 – The Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Leah stared down at the ring with tears in her eyes, but they weren't tears of joy. Alex had shown that ring a few weeks ago; it belonged to his grandmother and she had given it to him before she died. Part of her wanted to say yes to him because she knew that Alex could make her happy but her heart stopped her brain from generating the right words. "Alex," she said quietly through her tears. "Please get up." Her heart stopped as his hopeful expression was crushed and he stood up slowly.

Entwining her hand around his, she led him across the garden and into the nearby forest, ignoring all the mutters and whispers around them. When they were far enough away from the party for them to have a private conversation without anyone eavesdropping, but near enough for him to find his way back if he never wanted to see her again, she leant against a tree and melted under his electric-blue eyes. "Alex, I'm so sorry," she cried, sniffling furiously to stop the tears from falling.

Although he was puzzled and hurt, he put on a brave smile and gently pulled her into his arms. "Leah, it's okay. It's not your fault," he murmured. "I should be the one saying sorry. Seth told me that I shouldn't propose to you because it was too fast but I didn't listen. I'm an idiot. He's your brother and he knows you better than anyone else. I should have taken his advice." Alex moved back slightly and gently wiped her tears but she pulled away from him, leaving him even more confused.

"Alex, I don't deserve any of this. I haven't been honest to you." She couldn't meet his gaze and the tears were already strangling what was left of her voice but she pushed herself to continue. "I was in love with someone when I met you. His name is Jacob and he's actually at the party right now. I've been really selfish but in the three months that I've known you, I really began to fall for you and I thought I could move on." Taking a moment to let a few more tears fall, she smiled sadly at the ground. "You made me forget about all the heartbreak I'd suffered. If I'd never come back to La Push and you had proposed to me, I would have said yes but it probably wouldn't have been right."

It was a small consolation to Alex but he tried to hold himself together. Dreading her answer but knowing that he needed to hear it, he placed both hands on Leah's shoulder and waited for her to look up. "You still love him, don't you?" he asked in a broken voice. As she nodded, Leah continued to cry, wishing that he would shout at her or be mad at her. With each understanding breath that Alex took, she hated herself even more for what she had done. "Leah, I wish you didn't but I want you to be happy." His voice was strangled. "I guess it's like in one of those movies where there's always one person who has to bow out of the love triangle. I can do that, Leah; for you, I can be that guy."

"There's more," whispered Leah regretfully. He knew what she was going to say before she could even think of the words. The guilt on her face gave it away. "I slept with him yesterday." Alex took a step back, looking more hurt than ever. Punching a tree in frustration, Leah watched with a broken heart as a tear escaped from his eyes. "I can't take it back and I'm not sure that, if I was given the opportunity, I would. I really do love him, Alex, but I just want you to know that you're the guy I _want_ to love. I really want to be with you but I just can't seem to let him go."

"I should have known," Alex finally whispered. "I should have known. Seth told me why you moved to Vancouver. He said that there had been a guy who had hurt you really badly. We always love the people who hurt us the most." She had never seen him this upset before. He was always so happy and carefree, but it wasn't until now that she noticed the resemblance he shared with Jacob's youthful self. "I guess I should go," he mumbled quietly.

Leah reached out to grab his arm and sobbed, "Alex, I don't expect you to forgive me but you need to know how much I care about you." Choking back the tears, he refused to look at her. "You deserve a girl who really knows how to appreciate you. I'm not that girl." Hearing the pain in her voice, he tried to suppress his own and wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she whispered into his chest. "You should have just left me sitting here on the forest floor crying. I can't believe I'm doing this to you. I can't believe I'm actually letting you go."

"It's the right thing to do," he murmured, stroking her hair softly. "If I'm not the guy for you, you're never going to be happy with me, and that's all I want. I don't doubt the fact that you care about me because I know that if you didn't, you wouldn't have been able to put up with me for the past three months." Alex laughed softly as he pressed his lips tenderly against her hair. "Sometimes I really hate myself for being the good guy," he sighed. His voice was thick with emotion. "I really hope that he can make you happy, Leah, because you deserve it after everything that has happened. Don't feel bad; it's not your fault. If you don't love me, there's nothing you can do to change that. If I thought that I stood a chance, I would definitely fight for you but I know that I don't."

As he started to loosen his grip, Leah pulled him closer to her and sobbed, "Please don't go; not yet. I just want to hold onto you for a few more seconds." It was what he wanted as well and he couldn't stop himself from hugging her even more tightly. A minute passed by and he knew he had to let go but as he moved away, their eyes locked and he moved his hands up to cup her face tenderly. Alex held his breath unconsciously as he battled with his feelings, eventually choosing to lean in for a kiss – a goodbye kiss. He could feel her tears mixing with his own and while neither of them wanted the kiss to end, he knew that he had to be the one to do it.

"Goodbye Leah," he whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead for one last time. He stepped back and stared at her for a long second, capturing her beauty with his memory, before making his way through the forest. Leah collapsed onto the ground in devastation and leant against the trunk of a tree, pulling her knees close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Sobbing silently, she watched his retreating back and let the tears drown her.


	8. The Confession

**Twilight – No Second Chances**

**Author: L**

**Chapter 8 – The Confession**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I really want to thank everyone for all their reviews. I made the decision to upload the last three chapters of the story in one night because I am middle of my exams at the moment. It means a lot to me that you like the story, and I'm glad I decided to write a sequel to "Against All Odds".

* * *

Leah had been sat alone for several minutes before she heard footsteps crunching against the leaves of the forest floor. Looking up, she was comforted to find her brother walking towards her. He sat down quietly next to her and she buried her head in his shoulder with the tears continuing to fall. After a moment's silence, Leah whispered with a voice full of guilt, "You were right, Seth. I thought it would help me move on but in the end, I'm right back where I started. The worst thing is that I hurt Alex."

"Alex asked me to come find you," Seth told her quietly. "He came out of the forest and thanked Mom for making him feel welcomed. He also told her that you can't fight fate, and all he wanted was for you to be happy. I know that he doesn't blame you; no one does. Okay, I'll admit he does seem hurt, but he still cares about you a lot. If he didn't, he wouldn't have asked me to look after you." To be honest, he didn't know whether it would make Leah feel better but he had to give it a try.

"I think I'd prefer it if he hated me," sniffed Leah. "He's so amazing and I really wanted to make myself believe that he was the one. How am I going to explain this to Mom and the rest of the pack? Jacob's going to want an explanation as well. I can't relive this all over again. Each time I picture his laugh or the hurt on his face, it just kills me." She started to cry harder, wiping her tears on her brother's t-shirt although he didn't seem to mind. It would dry up within seconds anyway.

Giving her another hug, Seth murmured, "Jake's gone to First Beach. He didn't want to intrude any longer even though the rest of the pack and Billy is still at the house. I think he wanted to talk to you in private, away from everyone else." Seeing the indecision on her face, he stood up and held out his hand, pulling her to her feet. "I'll go back to the house and explain everything to them; you should go find Jacob. I'm sure he'd rather hear the truth from you than from me."

"Have I told you how great you've been lately?" asked Leah with a small smile. "Thanks Seth. You really are the best brother ever." Throwing her arms around him, they shared a long hug before she pulled away and took a deep breath. She made a running start and then phased, going into a full-on sprint to the beach. When the ocean came into view, she phased back into a human and walked silently through the rest of forest. Hearing voices, Leah immediately stopped and hid behind the nearest tree. As she focussed on the two lone figures, she realised that they were Jacob and Bella.

Gently tracing circles in the sand, Jacob watched the waves sparkle from the sunlight for a minute before closing his eyes tightly. He had a feeling that Rachel had called Bella and asked her to keep him company. Despite everything they had gone through, Bella was, and always will, be his best friend but right now, he just wanted to be left alone. "I'm sorry I didn't stop by to see Nessie yesterday," he mumbled in an attempt to create conversation.

"Jake," Bella sighed. "We love you, and you're a part of our family now but we don't actually expect you to wait for Renesmee to grow up. It's obvious that your heart is with Leah. I don't know how an imprint works or how strong it is but I remember you telling me that you'll be whatever Renesmee needs you to be." She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently, waiting for him to open his eyes and look at her. "Renesmee has a mom and a dad; she has grandparents, uncles and aunties as well but do you know what she _doesn't_ have? She doesn't have a big brother who will look after her and protect her whenever she needs him to; that's what she needs."

Nodding once, Jacob accepted what Bella had said without any objections. He would love Renesmee like he loved Rachel and Rebecca. Smiling softly at Bella, he whispered sadly, "I've been so stupid. If I had just admitted my feelings for Leah then we wouldn't have had to go through all this. Her... boyfriend, Alex, proposed to her at the party today. I just froze." His voice was choked with emotion. "All I've been hearing is how great this guy is and when he proposed to her, I expected her to say yes. For all I know, she probably has. I watched her walk hand-in-hand with him into the forest and I didn't do anything. I should have stopped her, and now it's too late."

"Maybe not," Bella said with a smile, having heard and spotted Leah's arrival. Jacob glanced up with a questioning look and found her staring at something behind him. When he turned around, his heart stopped as Leah treaded softly towards them with tears running down her face. His first instinct was to look at her hand but to his relief, there was no ring on her finger. Trying not to get his hopes up, he told himself that just because she had rejected his proposal, it doesn't mean that they've broken up. Alex would have to be crazy to let her go, and if Jacob was being honest, he couldn't see any reason why she would let him walk away either.

They didn't seem to notice Bella's silent exit; their eyes were transfixed on each other. "Hey," Jacob murmured, jumping to his feet. "I thought it would be best if I left. I didn't know if you would..." He wanted to say that he didn't know if she would be engaged by the time she returned to the party but stopped himself before the words slipped out. "I didn't know if you would want me to be there," he continued slowly. After pondering the question for a moment, he asked, "Where's Alex?"

Leah stared out at the ocean sadly and whispered, "He's probably on his way back to Vancouver right now." She felt a series of new tears roll down her face as she added, "We broke up." Not knowing what to say, Jacob took her into his arms and held her close to him, feeling happy but at the same time, puzzled by her reaction. "I told him the truth. I told him that I slept with you yesterday and I told him that I was in love with you." Pulling away slightly, her eyes locked with Jacob's and she mumbled, "I guess it's time I told you the truth as well."

His eyebrows drew together in confusion but he tried to remain optimistic. If they had broken up and Alex was going home then there were no more obstacles in their relationship. "Jake, I'm really sorry I did this," she murmured, sending a surge of fear through Jacob's body. "I... I lied. I didn't imprint on Alex." For a moment, Jacob was frozen with shock but when his mind regained consciousness, he started to bombard it with questions; questions that he hoped Leah would answer. Placing his finger underneath her chin and tilting her head up, Jacob made his bewilderment clear in his expression. Removing herself from his hold, Leah walked to the edge of the beach, dipping her foot in the cool water.

"I remember the first time I met Alex," she started, smiling at the memory. "It was just like how I had described it to you. He offered to buy me a cup of coffee but I refused. He asked me to sit down and give him two minutes of my time. I had the most confused look on my face but Alex just laughed. He told me that if he could make me smile then I had to let him buy me a cup of coffee. I didn't think that he could do it so I told him that if he could make me laugh, I would go on a date with him. Within the next minute, he had put a grin on my face that I couldn't erase. I thought to myself that maybe I could actually be happy... with Alex. He would ask me about La Push but when it came to certain things, like you, I could never get the words out and he wouldn't pry.

"Alex would always break down my guard and bury the unhappy memories that clouded me. I really fell for him and his presence in my life stopped me from thinking about you. I thought I had moved on, and for a while, I was certain that I had." She paused, wiping away the descending tears. "When Seth and I got that phone call from Sue, we discussed whether going back to La Push was a good idea or not, and that's when I decided that I would introduce Alex as my imprint. Although I'd technically never imprinted on him, I thought that maybe he could be the one but seeing you again, changed everything. I care about Alex but I was never able to tell him that I loved him, and he never pressurised me to. He's perfect but he just... wasn't you. I'm sorry I lied," she finished.

Spinning around, she hastily walked up the beach but Jacob caught up with her instantly and stood in her way, refusing to let her pass. "Leah, I don't care that you lied. I'm glad that you did." Wrapping his hand around hers, Jacob tenderly caressed her cheek with the back of his other hand. "I love you, Leah, and I know you love me too. There's nothing standing in our way anymore. I want to be with you and now, I can. The question is: do you want to be with me?"

Tearfully pressing her lips against his, Leah whispered, "Yes, yes, I do. I want to be with you, Jake; now and forever." She kissed him again, feeling his hands on her back, holding her protectively. Jacob Black had achieved the impossible. He had fought against the imprint and he had made Leah Clearwater fall in love again. They continued to kiss each other with increasing passion. Jacob and Leah: boyfriend and girlfriend – maybe one day, husband and wife – but right now, they were just two people who were unconditionally and irrevocably in love with each other.

**

* * *

**

The End


End file.
